Little Bit Of Your Heart
by janoskiansLaura
Summary: " Ally I think we should start seeing other people " , Austin said after he knew was jealous of him and that girl , they were dancing and she was flawless I should've told him how I felt about him , How I really felt , but honestly I couldn't say the words or find them ... " I understand " Review please check it out


**hey guys this a one shot , please review and tell me what other Ariana Grande song I should do as a one shot , so thank you**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't ever ask you where you've been<em>**

He wasn't much there when I needed him to help me with a song

_" Ally I was with piper , can't we finish the song the other week ? " _

_he did this all the time , she got him and he was in it , I sighed _

_" Austin I'm tired of you blowing me off , " , I told him while looking him in the eyes and he looked at me _

_" What are you talking about Ally " ? , he asked confused and I know what I needed to do _

_" Austin I can't be your songwriter anymore , I can't do this " , I told him and he looked at me and glared ... he walked out the practice room door , while i was replying the door slamming ._

**And**_** I don't feel the need to know who you're with**_

I know he was with her , he would've told me , but he didn't , all I did was be quiet whenever he missed a song writing ... that's all I did .

**I can't even think straight, but I can tell**  
><strong>That you were just with her <strong>

I can't even know that , but I had to ... because she was his and wasn't

* * *

><p><strong><em>And I'll still be a fool<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm a fool for you <em>**

I will always be a stupid fool for him cause that's how it goes ...

all the time for me , just a fool for him . Austin will never know ...

**_Just a little bit of your heart_**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit of your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit of your heart is all I want <em>**

just his heart is all I want , Austin's Heart I want , just a bit of it

**_Just a little bit of your heart_**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit of your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit is all I'm asking for <em>**

I'm asking for his heart , not all of it , just a bit of it ,

his heart

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't ever tell you how I really feel<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause I can't find the words to say what I mean <em>**

_" Ally I think we should start seeing other people " , Austin said after he knew was jealous of him and that girl , they were dancing and she was flawless _

_I should've told him how I felt about him , How I really felt , but honestly I couldn't say the words or find them ..._

_" I understand " _

**_And nothing's ever easy, that's what they say_**  
><strong><em>I know I'm not your only<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'll still be a fool<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause I'm a fool for you <em>**

It's funny how everyone says that nothing is really easy , but it's true cause it's not ..

nothing ever is .

I know I'm not Austin's only , but I'm a stupid fool for him ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a little bit of your heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just a little bit of your heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just a little bit of your heart is all I want<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just a little bit of your heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just a little bit of your heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just a little bit is all I'm asking for <strong>_

All I'm just asking for his heart , just a little bit of his heart ... you know

just a little bit

**_(Just a little bit)_**  
><strong><em>(Mmm, yeah yeah yeah yeah)<em>**

All I want his heart ... just a little bit of it

**_I know I'm not your only_**  
><strong><em>But at least I'm one<em>**  
><strong><em>I heard a little love<em>**  
><strong><em>Is better than none <em>**

I'm Not his only , I know that . but at least I'm one and myself , it's better than none or anything ...

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Oh, babe)<em>**

**_Just a little bit of your heart_**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit of your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit of your heart is all I want <em>**

I finally realized I was never gonna have Austin or his heart , but this song might make him realize that all I wanted was just a little bit of his heart

I didn't know I was sitting on the piano singing this song while my fingertips moved on the piano making a sad melody , this was a song that came into my mind

and made me start to feel how hard it is to let Austin go .

**_Just a little bit of your heart_**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit of your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit is all I'm asking for<em>**

**_Just a little bit of your heart_**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit of your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit of your heart is all I want<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit of your heart (just a little bit)<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit of your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit is all I'm asking for <em>**

by the time at the end of this song , I cried and the tears that I was holding on just left my heart , and the my fingers resting at my piano keys , the sad keys ...

everything inside of me collapsed , I knew it was time to let Austin go , he's with piper ,and I'm Ally Dawson the honeymoon avenue lover ...

what Ally didn't know was a blonde haired boy was watching her behind the door ..

* * *

><p>Just a little bit of your heart<p>

* * *

><p>fin<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>hey guys I'm back , I know I'm getting messages that I should update my stories don't worry I'm working on it . I hope you liked this one shot , I love this song from Ariana Grande's album , I'm going to be working on her songs as one shots for Austin and Ally , so you should check it out .<strong>


End file.
